


過了12點的巧克力

by sks_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam
Summary: 「早點拿出來嘛，你看，都換日了，這樣我今年只有自己買給自己的巧克力，很可憐欸。」「就說沒有要給你。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	過了12點的巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> ✽還是想說來寫篇情人節賀文吧！但打從心底覺得會遲到，所以就產生了這篇。
> 
> ✽設定上兩個人還在曖昧期。
> 
> ✽最喜歡鶴平談戀愛的臭酸味了哼哼哼。

地震發生的時候，大平剛好在滑手機，雖然人不在日本，也是第一時間從LINE的群組、社交平台知道這個消息。先確認老家那邊應該沒什麼事，順便發幾個關心的訊息給大概在關東的親友。

他原本在煩惱另外一件事情，剛好被地震的事打斷，他也就這麼忘了，敷完面膜、塗完保養品，邊聽音樂邊在腦內複習今天練舞的細節，又看完幾個YouTube上推薦來的影片，終於在凌晨時分就寢。

早上醒來他又突然想起這件事，翻出包裝精美的那個小盒子，拿在手上端詳著。韓國過舊正月春節，因此前兩天獲得了短短的假期，自己一個人出門亂晃時，一不小心衝動購物的結果。

巧克力。

他承認他是想著那個人，一時腦熱就買下來，但是他卻猶豫起要不要送出去。送出去要用什麼名義？而且只有一份，被別人看到怎麼辦？他會不會……不願意收？

眼看著集合練舞的時間接近，也沒空再多想，總之是把巧克力小心地放在背包的一角帶著出門。

鄰近演唱會，紮實的練習日程當然也沒多餘的時間去想那些，直到結束大家休息時，突然幾個成員起鬨嚷嚷今天可是情人節，什麼巧克力都沒收到，要結伴去便利商店買便宜巧克力來吃。

這下更沒有送出去的機會了。

好吧。大平心想，反正也是因為那手工巧克力外觀看起來很可愛，又標榜糖分減少才買的，大不了自己吃掉就好。

他婉拒大家的邀約，聲稱自己要控制體重就不跟著去買了，揮別大家早一步回宿舍休息，他把那個盒子擱在宿舍內的小桌子上。那就是為這種日子設計的巧克力，包裝上還有個小空間可以現場選幾個文字卡拼裝上去。

『To S.T.』

現在看起來突然有點害羞起來，到底是哪根筋不對突然買這個巧克力要送他。謝謝他平常的照顧嗎？怎麼想也是其他哥哥們照顧他更多。

就是喜歡而已嘛，大平祥生，乾脆點承認吧！他在心裡嘲笑自己的膽小。

◇

接近午夜的時候，手機來了訊息。

「結果純喜くん說想吃宵夜，大家說著說著還真的跑去吃東西了。哈哈，要是被ナオト知道可慘了，演唱會之前還攝取這麼多熱量。」

鶴房說他們才剛回來，大平有點疑惑鶴房幹嘛突然跑來，不過想說也沒什麼事，就應了聲讓他過來。開門讓鶴房進來坐下時才想到，不好，那個盒子他還放在沙發前的小桌子上沒收。

「喂喂喂！這什麼！祥生你收到巧克力了喔！誰送的！看不出來喔！還說什麼在控制體重！怪獸呀！」

果不其然，他馬上注意到了，語帶調侃地拿起盒子細看著。

「不過怎麼是S.T.？大平祥生的話應該是……」

「等、你幹嘛亂拿，還我啦。」大平連忙想將盒子搶回來。

鶴房也不知道為何，就是很想鬧大平，轉身把盒子往反方向拿遠，看著那巧克力思索了一下，「我才是S.T.吧。」

「……還、還我啦笨蛋。」

「喂，祥生，幹嘛那麼緊張啊。」鶴房轉回來笑瞇瞇的看著大平，「這該不會是要給我的？」

「少往自己臉上貼金，我要買給自己吃，結果拼錯英文字不行喔。」

「早點拿出來嘛，你看，都換日了，這樣我今年只有自己買給自己的巧克力，很可憐欸。」

「就說沒有要給你。」

一旦開始耍起無賴，大平還真的沒辦法鬥得過鶴房，整張臉都被逗得紅通通的，還無法反駁，誰叫鶴房汐恩笑起來那麼好看。

「其實我也買了巧克力，剛剛買的啦，雖然你說要節制，其實還是很想吃的吧。」

於是鶴房不管大平的抗議，把自己擅自認定那盒『屬於』自己的巧克力好好地收下，從包包裡拿出另一袋便利商店常見的巧克力，對比之下鶴房自己也窘迫起來。「抱歉啦，我也不知道你會準備，3月我再好好補償你吧。」把巧克力塞到大平手裡之後，習慣性的揉了揉他的頭髮。

「反正情人節都過了。」大平小小聲地嘀咕著，心裡莫名有點開心起來，他其實也沒期望會從鶴房那裡收到什麼，這本來就是他的一廂情願。

「有點晚了，還是祝你情人節快樂。」

————


End file.
